


Sacrifice

by wabbitseason



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice (Comcs), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Sacrifice, Vignette, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood called for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/). Taken directly from Justice #3.

The Wonder Woman conference was in full swing downstairs. No doubt the world's women were sitting in awe of the Amazon Princess, listening to her prattle on about peace and justice and equality, all those topics so near and dear to Diana's heart. Priscilla could bear to listen to those speeches for only so long. Luthor had been right. The time had come for action, not words.

Candlelight flickered in the suite. Priscilla sat naked, surrounded by her ritual artifacts. The twin cheetahs slept obediently around her, so beautiful and strangely so innocent. She almost hated what she was about to do. But she would do what she must. Destroying the Amazon was all that mattered. She would perform a special ritual tonight, call upon a goddess even the great Diana didn't trifle with.

"I call upon your spirit," Priscilla caressed the sleeping animal, its fur thick under her nails. She could feel its heartbeat, but its purring had long ceased. The time was now or never. She must make the sacrifice. "I call with your blood to make a way for me." She raised the long knife and stabbed both cats, drawing blood from both. "Blood for spirit." The blood was smeared across her beautiful features like war paint. She was heading into battle against a dangerous enemy. "Flesh for eyes."

Reaching her blood soaked hands into the cauldron, Priscilla completed the ancient ritual. "So that the Cheetah can be reborn." The cauldron roared with life. She could feel the change taking place instantly. Her body felt stronger and quicker. She could take on anyone, even a battle trained Amazon. She heard the goddess reply in kind. Blood called for blood – cheetah for centaur. This would be her weapon against Diana. Where might had failed, magic would have to suffice.

The time for friendship had passed.

Priscilla Rich was no more. Only the Cheetah remained.


End file.
